


heaven knows

by qvrons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Iwaizumi is the ideal man, M/M, if u are sad i hope this makes u feel a little better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvrons/pseuds/qvrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something very short and very soft. feel better soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven knows

Tooru is a soft person, really, Iwaizumi thinks. Especially in quiet times like these, just the two of them and the night sky, fireflies dotting the field that spread around them, rivulets too small to be more than a slow trickle cutting through here and there.

“I think,” Oikawa begins, “that when I think so much about the reason why I do things, anything really, it always comes back to not being good enough.”

“Not being good enough for what?” Iwaizumi asks, scrunching up his face as through a sourness had touched his tongue. Oikawa shrugs noncommittally, and Iwaizumi huffs at him.

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m responsible for everything, and if anything goes wrong, it’s my fault. Everything is my fault, because I wasn’t fast enough, or strong enough, or clever enough, or I didn’t try hard enough or something, but whatever it was… it wasn’t enough,” he finishes gently, resigned, tired. 

“I just… don’t think I’ll ever be good enough,” he admits softly, his voice somehow not carrying, as if it were being held to the space between them. “For anything, or anyone, myself included.”

“Have you ever asked anyone, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asks, more than a little peeved. Oikawa blinks owlishly at him, honestly surprised.

“Asked anyone what?” Came the hushed, quick response.

“Have you ever asked anyone besides yourself if they think you’re good enough? For whatever,” Iwaizumi restates, fixing him with a solid, unmoving look. Oikawa seemed startled by the proposition, but Iwaizumi could see the light go on in his head as a glimmer flashed across his eyes.

“Is it really so simple as asking?” Oikawa says in the same soft voice as earlier, the one that floats but doesn’t travel far, and Iwaizumi nods before shifting and turning back forward. He misses seeing Oikawa’s expression melt to genuine fondness, but he doesn’t need to. He can feel it.

“Am I good enough for you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks warmly, something genuine seeping though what began as an attemptedly fake smile. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and breathes in once deeply through his nose, letting out a sigh before proceeding.

“You are more than enough,” he says, turning and looking directly at Oikawa, whose face falls into a completely genuine, untempered expression of honest surprise and openness. “I’ll never be able to get enough of you.”

Oikawa holds a moment, time standing still before lurching forward as he giggled softly through his nose.

“Such prose,” he says lightly, barely teasing, and he smiles for real for the first time in a while.

(It is here, at this moment, that Iwaizumi thinks he falls a little more in love with Oikawa. Though the mutuality remained unspoken and unnoticed, the shift in the air seemed to turn the world warm and tender just for the time, just for the place, just for them.)


End file.
